El camino de la destrucción
by skyoceanneo
Summary: Cuando se toma el camino de la destrucción, las consecuencias de seguir viviendo se deben afrontar y en una galaxia destruida los peligros latentes despiertan de las cenizas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos que se pasa por aquí a leer :).**

 **Ando feliz porque por fin voy a hacer algo más que un oneshot :p.**

 **Así que disfruten de esta historia postcanon.**

 **Y darle unas gracias a Katz que es mi beta, querida siempre te agradecere por toda la vida porque con tus historias me diste un hobby increíble y puedo ser parte de este Fandom y poniendo mi granito de arena con mis escritos, toda esta historia es un regalo mío para ti, gracias por todo Katz :3.**

Cap 1.

La visión de dos niños jugando en la playa con un sol de verano radiante, tratando de construir un pequeño castillo de arena que, por su apariencia, parecía más un montón informe. Ellos dos se veían felices, riendo, hablando como si ese "castillo" fuera de tamaño real, contando historias de princesas y caballeros, de reyes y héroes medievales, mostrando la inocencia que un niño de cinco años suele tener. Después de un momento contemplando el panorama, el día soleado empezó a sucumbir frente a los fuertes vientos, augurio de una violenta tormenta.

A lo lejos, una voz familiar le grita a los chiquillos que deben regresar con él, porque un temporal se aproxima y no es seguro estar en una tempestad al lado del mar.

La voz seguía insistentemente con su tarea de llamar la atención, pero los niños seguían tan concentrados con su fantasía que ignoraban todo a su alrededor. Entonces, fue cuando el dueño de esa voz, impulsado por su desesperación, apareció en escena. Era él, sus cicatrices en el lado derecho de la cara, en la zona de la mandíbula, mientras sus subarmónicos vibraban por la angustia de no recibir respuesta alguna. Al darme cuenta de aquello, observé con detenimiento a esos pequeños, vi los ojos de él reflejados, ojos azules cristalinos que atraviesan el alma como reflectores, con cinco dedos en sus manos en vez de tres. Su aspecto prehistórico se evidenciaba también en la forma de sus pies, y al verle aproximarse, esbozaron una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes. Me fijé entonces en el color del cabello de aquellos niños; el mismo color rojizo oscuro que caracteriza a mi familia materna, adornaba sus pequeñas cabezas.

Cuando los niños se fijaron en la figura del Turiano, el mismo que me quita el sueño, solo se escuchaba la felicidad y la alegría de verlo.

-Papi - dijeron ambos al unísono, lanzándosele encima y él recibiéndolos con sus brazos abiertos, teniendo un poco más de cuidado con su niña al cargarla.

-No puede ser... - me dije. sin encontrar sentido a lo que veía. -Qué demonios sucede, ¿Es esto un sueño?- traté de recordar lo que había pasado antes de esa visión, pero sin éxito. -¿Estoy muerta? -.

Un rayo sacudió mis sentidos violentamente. Sólo deseaba ver si todos ellos se encontraban bien, pues la tormenta eléctrica se hacía cada vez tres trataban de escapar de aquel desastre natural, y yo quería salir corriendo a auxiliarlos pero cada vez se alejaban más y más de mí.Corrí hasta que un rayo cayó a mis pies y entonces comprendí que mi sacrificio no llevaría a ningún lado si no era capaz de sobrevivir a aquel temporal.

Después de aquello, mis ojos se oscurecieron y lo único que alcancé a ver fue el destello de una luz cegadora, y luego dolor… mucho dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.**

Desperté llorando en la cama de un hospital maltrecho. Le faltaban trozos a las paredes y lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran malheridos, muchos sin miembros y gente en coma con pulsos cardíacos que traían más desesperanza que alegría por haber ganado la guerra. Aquello me evocó uno de los cuadros más espeluznantes que había visto en la vida: El Triunfo de la Muerte, de un tal Pieter Brueghel; en él dejaba testimonio de que el único victorioso en una guerra es la muerte.

Mirando con más detalle a mí alrededor, vi una silueta familiar junto a mí. Una presencia que, sin importar donde me encontrase, siempre me recordaba que estoy en casa, en mi hogar. Era él, mi amado vigilante rebelde, dormido sobre una silla de plástico resquebrajado.

—Gar... russs —traté de llamarlo con la voz más alta que pude, pero sonaba como si susurrase, un murmullo casi inaudible.

Él, en cuestión de segundos, abrió sus ojos y se fijó en mí, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

—¡JANE! —Gritó con emoción; parecía que nunca hubiese sentido tanta alegría en su vida.

—Hola grandullón, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en hacer audibles mis palabras.

—Mejor de lo que te imaginas, mi vida, ya contigo aquí, todo está perfecto —dijo, con sus subarmónicos en su máximo esplendor.

Al tratar de incorporarme, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con mi cuerpo. Intenté mover mi pierna y brazo derecho, pero no respondían a las órdenes que les daba. En ese instante miré a Garrus; su expresión lo decía todo. Sus subarmónicos resonaban tan fuerte que reverberaban por toda la estancia, despertándome unas ganas de arrojar incontrolablemente. Mi propio cuerpo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

—Jane, necesito hablarte sobre tu condición actual... —él tomó un respiro, apartando, lo más que podía, sus emociones del asunto.

—Mi vida, ehm… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo decirlo... —me miraba con tanta preocupación, que, por un instante, pensé que me quedaban apenas unos días de vida.

—Gar, por favor, ya empiezo a entender que no tengo un brazo y una pierna. Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, la verdad. Yo solo quiero estar contigo —acaricié su cicatriz mostrándole que lo más importante para mí era él, nada más.

—¿O es que acaso voy a morir en poco tiempo? —Le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos. Traté de no pensar en esa posibilidad. Me destrozaba pensar que si yo me iba, él se quedaría solo, y eso es lo que más me aterrorizaba. En cada misión a la que íbamos juntos, siempre temía por un resultado así. Y ahora...

Con aquella pregunta, un silencio aterrador inundó la maltrecha sala. Me asusté y no sabía qué pensar en ese momento. ¿Sería cierta mi premonición? ¿Moriré ante la atenta mirada suya?

De repente, unas fuertes arcadas me retorcieron las entrañas. Al encontrarme tan malherida, solo pude girar mi torso hacia el costado de la cama y liberar ese dolor que constreñía mi vacío estómago.

Oí a un horrorizado Garrus pedir ayuda a quien fuera, mostrando en sus gestos, los cuales conocía muy bien, la impotencia que sentía por la situación. El dolor en sus gritos era tan fuerte que me provocaba aún más dolor y angustia por mi estado.

En aquel instante, un médico turiano y una enfermera humana ingresaron a mi habitación velozmente. Con un par de inyecciones me estabilizaron y cambiaron el suero. De inmediato sentí mi cuerpo volver a la relativa normalidad.

Como por arte de magia, volví a recuperar la sensibilidad de los miembros que creía perdidos.

—Definitivamente su cuerpo necesita más dextroproteína —dijo el doctor, regañando a la enfermera por su descuido.

—Casi se nos muere por un shock. Por favor, tenga más cuidado la próxima vez —la enfermera asintió y empezó a revisar todos los equipos a los que me encontraba conectada.

Al verme fuera de peligro, Garrus se acercó y, tomándome de las manos, me dijo suavemente —Jane... —deslizó una de sus manos hacia mi abdomen y me acarició— Estás embarazada. Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

Bueno, aquí dejo claro que soy una obsesiva de los híbridos :P

Agradezco a mi Beta, Katz esto esta en marcha gracias a ti :3

Espero que les gustara el cap y no vemos en la próxima :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3.**

Es un lugar oscuro, un reflejo de la vida que un padre le enseñó a su hijo; a él.

Un joven solitario revisa las últimas pertenencias de su padre, quien murió de forma repentina.

Para él, su padre era su mentor, el hombre que le había dejado unas creencias y una forma de pensar sobre la vida poco convencional.

Con cuidado, él toma en sus manos uno de los objetos más preciados por su padre, una cazadora de cuero.

El joven la observaba con detenimiento.

Cada pliegue de ese cuero ya desgastado por los años, por las batallas, contaba una historia de guerra, de odio frente a una especie; una que le había quitado a su propia madre y alejó a su hermana gemela de la senda del odio hacia todas las demás especies ajenas a la suya.

Aún recordaba cuando su hermana se enlistó en la iniciativa Andrómeda. Se enojó mucho con ella por querer apoyar algo que su padre hubiera querido combatir, a pesar de que él se había convertido en el mayor inversor de la iniciativa.

Volviendo su mirada al trozo de cuero maltrecho, veía los agujeros de balas, como recuerdos de la guerra, de un época en la que los humanos apenas estaban ingresando a la sociedad galáctica , agujeros que a su vez dejaron cicatrices horribles en su padre, que no permitió que nadie viera por "ser el reflejo de la fragilidad humana", tal como acostumbraba a decir. El hombre que fue su progenitor, siempre insistió en la superioridad de la raza humana, ya idea que sin importar quienes fueran sus enemigos, los humanos siempre encontraran la forma de ganar mientras nos mantuviéramos unidos para alcanzar un mismo objetivo.

Sus dedos se detuvieron abruptamente en la placa del apellido sobre la tela, ese apellido que era la marca de su linaje, herencia dejada por sus ancestros a su padre y después a él.

—Harper... —susurraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al detallar los bolsillos de la cazadora, como si alguna fuerza lo guiara, fue así que encontró un pequeño trozo de papel doblado, de un color amarillento por los años que, seguramente, tendría, como si fuera un tesoro extraviado por muchos años y oculto a simple vista.

—Papá, eres tú quién me guió a esta carta — dijo para sí mismo.

Decidió desplegar la nota, y procedió a leerla.

 _—_ _Jack._

 _Querido hijo, tú y tu hermana son las personas más importantes para mí. Desde la muerte de vuestra madre, Eva fue la mujer que más he amado en la vida. Ella fue la que creó la idea de Cerberus como una alternativa para proteger a la humanidad de esos malditos turianos, que sólo han traído destrucción y muerte a nuestra raza. Ella murió por la paz. Sufrió porque quería verlos crecer a ambos. Sus recién nacidos tenían derecho a tener a su madre a su lado, y no pudo ser._

 _Ella no podrá ser testigo de cuán grandes y exitosos se habrán vuelto. Para ella, siempre serán recordados como sus pequeños bebés, su prolongación de vida._

 _Fue por eso que Cerberus se desarrolló como una idea y una realidad en pro de la protección de la humanidad._

 _Así tu hermana no esté muy de acuerdo con nuestra forma de pensar, por lo menos tú continuarás el linaje de los Harper._

 _En caso de que yo falte, por favor Jack, nunca dejes que nuestras ideas de custodia y salvaguarda a la humanidad mueran, no permitas que nuestra herencia desaparezca._

Terminó de leer y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, recordaba los momentos en los que su padre lo hacía entrenar hasta el punto de desfallecimiento, desde que era un pequeño niño, la disciplina militar con la que lo crio haría pensar que había sido un mal padre, pero cada vez que terminaba de entrenar, su padre lo abrazaba y lo felicitaba por el nuevo récord impuesto .

Ahora empezaba a entender porque su padre lo crio de esa forma, su nombre y su apariencia como calcos de progenitor, un legado que no podía negar, fue entonces cuando comprendió que él se convertiría en el nuevo protector de la humanidad, la nueva luz del mundo cuando todas se extinguirán, fue entonces que comprendió que se convirtió en el hombre que su padre había querido y tenía una misión que cumplir. Aunque Cerberus esté a punto de desaparecer, él no lo permitirá porque ese era el deseo de su padre.

—Gracias padre, no dejaré que ninguna de esas escorias dominen a la humanidad — volvió su mirada al expediente del proyecto Lazarus.

—Shepardddd... —dijo con odio al mirar la foto de ella con sus aliados alienígenas. Ella contaminaba todo lo que había hecho su padre y no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndolo.

Tomó un cuchillo entre sus manos, una reliquia militar de su abuelo, y empezó a apuñalar la fotografía con tanto odio que la deshizo entre sus manos. Parecía poseído por un demonio.

—MALDITA PERRA, MATASTE A MI PADRE Y DESTROZASTE SU LEGADO. Y como si aquello no hubiera saciado tu perversión, TE METES CON UNO DE ESOS MONSTRUOS QUE MATARON A TU PADRE Y A MI MADRE., ¿CÓMO PUEDES PERDONAR A ESOS MALDITOS ASESINOS? ME VENGARE DE TI Y DE TODOS ESO ANIMALES CON LOS QUE TE RELACIONAS. HARÉ TU VIDA TAN MISERABLE QUE LA MUERTE SERÁ LA OPCIÓN MÁS PIADOSA QUE TENDRÁS —dejando la foto hecha pedazos a tal punto que no podía distinguir ni los colores de la imagen, el hombre tomó el cuchillo, lo guardó, se puso la cazadora y salió de la oficina de su padre.

Tratando de dejar atrás el dolor de la pérdida y seguido por los subordinados de su padre, se giró y gritó — CERBERUS CALLÓ EL DÍA QUE MI PADRE MURIÓ, PERO AHORA NOS LEVANTAREMOS DE LAS CENIZAS, SEREMOS IMPLACABLES, NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESAS ESCORIAS NOS DOMINE. EL QUE QUIERA SIGAMEEEEE — los agente se miraron con determinación y seguidamente todos lo siguieron. Sin embargo, uno de sus hombres titubeó, llamando la atención de Jack. Lo miró detenidamente —¿Tienes miedo, amigo? Preguntó.

—Sí, señor —respondió el hombre con voz temblorosa y haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener el contacto visual.

—Pues no lo tengas. Todos somos protectores de la humanidad así que, sígueme. Seremos mejores, más fuertes y más efectivos, sólo han de temer aquellos que no sean humanos —terminó su discurso, con sus ojos iluminados, uno de color rojo y otro de color azul.

* * *

Bueno con este capítulo quería dar una presentación a quien va a causar problemas de aquí en adelante, doy gracias a mi querida beta, de verdad Katz, haces milagros con mis escritos y a todos los que se pasan por aquí a leer mis locuras, de verdad millones de gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, agradezco mucho a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia y a los que tienen paciencia, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este calibre y me aterra enormemente. Así que perdonen por la demora y la calidad de la historia :(

Cap 4.

—¿Embarazada? ¡Pero es imposible! —grité incrédula. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y necesitaba respuestas— ¿Cómo es posible?

Aquella palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza y no podía pensar en nada más. Embarazada.

Garrus me tomó de la mano, mirándome a los ojos con esa cálida mirada y una de sus sonrisas adornando su rostro mientras un ronroneo dejaba claro que él se hallaba tan eufórico por la situación como yo. Por su expresión, parecía como si su periodo de incredulidad ya hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo. Se acercó suavemente para poner su frente sobre la mía, haciéndome recordar el día de nuestro primer beso, el primer día en el fuimos uno solo.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —Amplió su sonrisa— Recuerdas el beso ¿verdad? ¡Ja! Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te ofreceré después… mamá —lo dijo con toda la lujuria que pudo, logrando que me sonrojara aún más.

—Tengo la sensación que esto no es una novedad para ti —dije, sonriendo— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Hace ya unas semanas. Nosotros, lo turianos, detectamos más cosas de las que puedes imaginar —dijo él tocándose la punta de la nariz con una de sus enguantadas garras.

—No te mencioné nada. Lo siento... —hizo una pausa para recuperar algo de calma. Su voz se percibía cubierta de emociones; sentía la culpa y la melancolía, y aquello me recordó los últimos momentos antes de lanzarme en solitario a la Ciudadela—. Pero la preparación para la batalla final era tan importante, que no podía dejar que nada te perturbara. Pensar en eso seguramente no te hubiera permitido arriesgar tanto como lo hiciste. De verdad que lo siento mucho... —terminó su dolorosa revelación y me sujetó la mano con fuerza. Reviví el momento exacto en que tome la decisión de lanzarme a la Ciudadela, con el único objetivo de salvar cuantas vidas pudiera, sin importar el sacrificio de una sola, la mía. Quizá él tenía razón… jamás sabría a ciencia cierta si hubiera tomado la misma iniciativa llevando a su hijo dentro de mí.

—Pero eso significa que la conversación que tuvimos sobre tener una familia y que nuestras biologías no cooperarían no fue fortuita —Ya empezaba a hilar un poco la situación. Si esto era cierto, comenzaba a entender la actitud de Garrus después del incidente con el Mako; su desesperación, su dolor, que no sólo era yo la que se iba enfrente de sus ojos, sino su pequeña familia.

En ese instante el doctor turiano de antes ingreso en la habitación. Se podía ver el movimiento de su nariz, haciéndome recordar sobre el comentario de hacía unos minutos de Garrus.

—¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente más importante de la galaxia? —Río el simpático turiano, con tintes de euforia en su voz. —Ya que está despierta, podemos hablar de su diagnóstico.

Se acercó a mí y me inspeccionó con la mirada —¡Se me olvidaba! En vista de que es una paciente tan especial, ya vienen en camino un monitor prenatal para múltiples especies. No sabemos si los demás cumplan con lo que necesitamos para monitoreo —dijo seriamente.

Se tomó unos segundos, como intentando recordar algo, cuando callo en cuenta de algo y continuo—Perdonen mis modales, soy el doctor Vibius Cassius, especialista en medicina interna y urgencias multiespecie –mencionó un poco avergonzado el doctor, estirando su mano hacia mí en señal de saludo.

Sujeté su mano y sonreí —Comandante Jane Hannah Shepard, un gusto conocerlo —después de darme la mano empezó a entrar en detalle sobre mi condición de salud.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, hemos visto que las lesiones por la caída de la Ciudadela no fueron tan graves como se esperaban. Es como si algo hubiera intervenido antes de que se diera el impacto con el suelo, ya que lo único que tuvimos que estabilizar y reponer fue la sangre a causa de las heridas de bala y los cortes en su cuerpo —había oído bien lo que él dijo y yo también me encontraba debatiendo el cómo había sido posible que saliera viva de esa situación. Un impacto desde esa altura mataría a cualquiera, pero no recordaba nada desde el momento en el que disparaba a las tuberías de alimentación de la Ciudadela.

—Y segundo, y no menos intrigante, es el embarazo de la paciente —Era real. No era sólo una broma de mal gusto o un error de Garrus… de verdad estaba esperando un bebé. Mi bebé... Una criatura imposible, un mestizo.

—Doctor hay algo que quería preguntarle... –interrumpió preocupado mi amado. Aquello me sorprendió; no sabía qué pensar y mucho menos cuando, mirándome a los ojos, movió su manos delicadamente hacia mi vientre. Comencé a inquietarme también. —Sé muy poco de la biología humana, y mucho menos cómo es el comportamiento hormonal normal de una mujer humana, pero detectó algo extraño en el olor de Jane... —inhaló aire, haciendo que me preocupara aún más con lo que estaba pasando.

Con duda en su expresión, moviendo su mandíbula de manera errática, continuó con sus dudas, a la espera de respuestas—Como si aparte de ella fueran dos esencias entremezcladas, muy similares a las de nosotros. Es muy extraño —continuó, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta y tener así fuera un poco más del estado de nuestro hijo. Ello me hizo sentir un extraño frío interno.

Mi mente no paraba de pensar en las posibilidades. ¿Será que mi bebé, nuestro bebé, es una abominación, algo que no debería existir? Y, por otra parte, ¿cómo es posible que exista? Qué clase de madre podría llegar ser, si ni siquiera sé cómo alimentar a mi propio bebé, si no tengo idea siquiera si va a poder nacer o no. Tenía muchas teorías sobre cómo pudo suceder su existencia, si eran los implantes, si era la modificación genética por culpa de la baliza, si fue por el contacto repetitivo con tecnología segadora o los orbes de los leviatanes o eran todas juntas, pero, sólo eran eso, teorías, nada conclusivo. De repente, me hallé sin aire y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el doctor pudiera esclarecer o dar algo de luz a este misterio.

—Señor Vakarian, por la limitación de la tecnología y recurso que hay en este momento no puedo confirmar nada. Esperemos que no sea un problema del feto y que sea a causa de la biología tan única del mismo. Hasta que no llegue el equipo que les mencioné, será imposible saber con exactitud lo que está sucediendo —. Terminó el doctor y lo único que trajo a mi mente fue más preocupación. Ahora es posible que mi pequeño no pueda ni nacer debido a su biología híbrida, el primero en su clase en la historia.

Apenas supe que existía y ya no quería que nadie me lo arrebatara, quería que estuviera sano y entre mis brazos en ese mismo instante, no quería perder mi otra razón de vivir, mi pequeño, mi prolongación de existencia, mi nuevo todo, que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

—Por favor, espero que esté bien —susurré mientras ponía mis manos sobre mi vientre.

Mi preocupación iba incrementando tanto, que sentía cómo mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirse, que perdía las fuerzas y se nublaba mi visión. Una sombra comenzó a cernirse sobre mí y es cuando siento, finalmente, que me voy a desmayar. Es entonces cuando el pitido constante del ritmo cardíaco alarma al doctor, que le pide a Garrus que llame a una enfermera y que traiga con ella medicamentos para reiniciar el corazón.

—Soy el doctor Vibius Cassius , necesito equipo y medicamento de urgencia —dijo el doctor utilizando un walkie-talkie.

Aquello fue lo último que pude oír mientras, poco a poco, perdía el conocimiento y me desvanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad.


End file.
